<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the things we left unsaid by violetmessages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434918">the things we left unsaid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmessages/pseuds/violetmessages'>violetmessages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetmessages/pseuds/violetmessages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tosh and Owen have a conversation but neither them say what they mean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Owen Harper &amp; Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the things we left unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tosh turned on the tap, wincing as the cold water hit her hands. She waited for a moment, hoping the temperature might increase, then sighed as she realized it didn’t. Bracing herself, she cupped the chilly water in her hands and splashed her face. Tosh decided to forgo the soap for today - it was late and the water was freezing. Reaching out behind her, she grabbed a towel off the rack and patted her face dry. The towel was, as expected, not soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wished she’d sprung for a better hotel room. Jack usually gave her a set amount of money to spend per conference, and he said she could do as she pleased with the money. However this year Jack had fucked off somewhere, and Ianto had taken care of the finances, giving her less than Jack would usually. It wasn’t his fault, he’d asked her if there was enough and he looked so exhausted that Tosh didn’t have the heart to tell him that she usually got twice the amount of money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking out of the bathroom, she dropped the towel onto a nearby chair to dry and flopped onto the bed, wincing as a loose spring dug into her back. She’d been sure to bring some gadgets with her - namely ones that detected and eliminated any pests that were hiding in the shadows of the room. Regardless, she was still probably going to have a shit night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh genuinely liked going to this scientific conference. It was a good way to get out of the rut of hunting weevils, writing more stock code for their defenses, and chasing after the Rift. But Jack was gone, all four of them were run ragged, and she probably wouldn’t have gone if not for Gwen, who saw how excited she was about it. She had to remember to bring something back to thank her, maybe some chocolate or a few knick knacks from London. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her phone rang, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she groped lazily at the nightstand, trying to pick it up. The caller ID read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Owen Harper, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she flipped it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” she said sleepily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tosh - hey,” Owen's voice came. He sounded as tired as she was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, Owen?” she asked. “Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No - nothing like that,” Owen said. “Ianto and Gwen went home, and I’m on Rift babysitting duty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Tosh said. She remembered when there used to be just four of them, Jack, Suzie, Owen, and her, and those times late at night. Suzie used to fiddle with something at her station, Jack would be up in his office and Owen and Tosh used to talk sometimes. Never anything substantial, never often, but enough that Tosh can look back on those times with fondness. Everything’s changed now, and she likes it - she really does. But it was so much simpler back then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack was still there to depend on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I just called to, I don’t know, see how you were doing?” Owen said. “Were you about to sleep now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was going to bed. But I’m doing fine, thank you for asking,” said Tosh, smiling. Owen made a scoffing noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just bored, no one else was here,” he responded, and her heart dropped a little. It’s nothing she hasn’t heard before though, so it doesn’t sting as much as it might have when they’d first met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Owen,” said Tosh. “If there’s nothing else-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just...stay safe, alright?” Owen said hurriedly. “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Owen.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Kudos/Comments are appreciated!</p><p>Find me on tumblr <a href="https://violetmessages.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>